


By Your Side

by durinsprinces



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, FiKi Week, M/M, Porn With Plot, although i don't think there's enough dirty talk, because i'm incorrigible, but it's there man, i mean it's not like, story telling, super plotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli finds out something about Fíli that he never thought would be possible. So he seeks him out and asks Fíli about it. Having all but forgotten what Kíli is talking about, Fíli can't help his amusement as he insists his brother sit down so he can tell him the whole story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This for [FiKi Week](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fiki-week) on tumblr.  
> I'm a day late, but honestly, would anyone expect anything less of me?  
> lmao sorry. 
> 
> Also I tried so fucking hard not to put smut in this, but damn, I just trash up everything I touch.  
> Anyways peace out I am SO tired.  
> Gotta get up in three hours to work on Day 2.  
> (And hopefully get it up before Day 2 ends.......................)  
> No beta, mistakes on me. 
> 
> [Here's](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/) my tumblr.  
> [Here's](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/ask) my askbox. Always open for prompts to turn into multichapter stories lmao.

“Hey, Fee!” Kíli’s voice resonates loudly, cutting through the quiet nature around him.

At first, Fíli never understood why Kíli craved being in the forest and the woods outside of their home in the mountain. Sure, it was an enjoyable place, but Fíli loved the cold stones inside of Ered Luin. He loved the way the fire burned in the various hearths all over the halls to heat it in the winter. He loved the visible history on every rock and stone inside of the mountain.

But over the last few months of coming to this particular spot, he really started to appreciate why Kíli loves it. It’s peaceful, solemn, and lonely, but in an unexplainably good way.

Especially here. The creek bubbles just a few feet away from the bank where he likes to sit. He enjoys watching the water slowly moving on, leisurely heading towards the unknown. The trees surround him in a safe, little alcove, often filled with the beautiful melody of birdsong. It’s the perfect music to the serene hiding spot.

Yet, as hidden as Fíli is, Kíli would always be sure to find him.

“Yes, Kíli?” Fíli puts his pipe down, turning on the rock he’s using as a seat to look at his brother as he’s just emerging through the trees. It’s too hard to keep his lips from crooking upwards into a smile at his little brother’s appearance. It was plain as day that he had ran through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him.

“Ma just told me you hated me when I was born!”

Kíli has twigs and leaves sticking out of his wild hair. His braids are completely undone for what Fíli knows has to be the tenth time today. He’s still waiting for the day his little brother swears them off entirely. Much like the beard Kíli was now vehemently refusing to grow. _It tangles in the bow string_ , was always his argument to anyone who dared to comment on it.

Fíli knows the truth. It was mostly because Kíli’s beard had the tendency to grow in rather patchy.

His brother’s voice is a pitch too high, like he’s already begging Fíli to tell him that it’s not true.

Fíli can’t help himself when he laughs. It’s a hearty noise that echoes in the quiet around them. He really doesn’t mean to. Fíli’s honestly not laughing at Kíli. He’s laughing because everything Kíli does makes him truly happy. Well, _almost everything_.

“It’s not funny, Fee!” Kíli immediately bristles at his brother’s reaction, which only serves to make Fíli laugh even harder. The incredulous look on Kíli’s face rapidly turns into a scowl and then a pout. “You know what? Never mind!”

Fíli knows his brother is about to storm away and if he does, well, he already knows Kíli will find ways to make the next few days for him a living hell.

“Come on, Kíli. I’m sorry for laughing,” he breathes out, trying to keep his brother’s anger from mounting any higher.

“No you’re not!” Kíli spits out, but he doesn’t turn to head back to the mountain, so Fíli is pretty sure he’s caught his attention. At least for a short moment. Kíli was never patient.

“Come sit, brother,” Fíli smiles up at him, his hand beckoning Kíli over. “Let me tell you the story.” He spreads his knees the perfect amount to accommodate the width of Kíli’s body. He knows this is not enough to make Kíli’s pride forget the slight towards it. So, he sweetens the pot.

“I will even fix your braids for you.”

Kíli huffs in mock reluctance, but Fíli knows his brother never misses a chance to have his hair played with. It was probably the only reason he still let Fíli put the braids in to begin with.

Kíli edges a bit closer; he’s curious about what Fíli has to say. He wants to hear from his own brother’s mouth about his alleged hate for Kíli.

“Before I start,” Fíli positions his legs around Kíli, grinning when his brother subconsciously leans into his body, despite how mad he seems to think he is. “I just want to say that Ma has it wrong.”

Kíli lets out a small sigh of relief, his body relaxing against Fíli’s.

“I hated you _before_ you were born.”

“Fee!” Kíli stiffens, but the hands on his shoulders hold him in place from being able to get up and storm off.

“Just let me tell the story, Kíli,” Fíli looks down at him and waits for his brother to relax once more before his hands leave his shoulders so he can tend to his hair. He starts picking the errant leaves and twigs out, discarding them carefully on the rock beside him.  

“Fine,” Kíli sighs, his eyelids fluttering when Fíli’s fingers begin to separate the strands of his hair.

“As I was saying,” Fíli hums, fingers working out some of the tangles his brother got from doing Mahal knows what in the forest. “Before you were born, I was Ma’s favorite.”

Kíli snorts loudly, but he can’t keep the smile off his lips.  “You _were_ her only child,” Kíli reminds him, earning him a gentle yank on his hair.

“I had just been given my first wooden sword the day she told me she was with child. I had not understood what that really meant, so it did not occur to me until a little while later that I was no longer going to be the only one receiving her attention. Between Uncle, Ma, and Adad,” Fíli can feel Kíli’s shoulders pull tighter at the mention of their father, “I received more attention than any dwarfling could ask for. So I was sure I wouldn’t mind so much as long as they did not forget I existed.”

“So why did you hate me then?”

Fíli shook his head. His hands stopped braiding the section of hair he was working on. “Are you going to let me tell the story?”

“Sorry,” Kíli mumbles out, sounding anything but.

“It wasn’t until Thorin told Ma that he wanted to name you as his second heir,” Fíli continues, his fingers working the strands into a delicate braid perfectly suited for Kíli’s hair. If only he could manage to keep them in for more than an hour. “I was sure that you would end up Crown Prince and that I would be forgotten. Uncle had me start on my training the minute I could walk. It was all I knew and I was sure they would want you instead of me.”

“That’s not how succession works,” Kíli comments, his hands idly picking at the grass in front of him.

“Well, I know that now. But I didn’t then,” he smiles, watching his brother for a minute and enjoying the warmth of his body against his own. “Several months went by and you started to grow bigger. I had been avoiding anything that had to do with you if I could get out of it, though Adad made sure I was listening when Ma talked about you.” Fíli grins at the memories of their father holding him still while Dis went on and on about her pregnancy. 

“Fee,” Kíli tugs at his sleeve, less irritated by his delay in the tale than the slowing of his brother’s hands.

“Sorry, nadadith,” Fíli shakes his head as he pulls himself from his thoughts, his fingers finishing the first braid. “Bead,” he states simply as he holds out his hand to receive the small item. When Kíli deposits it in his palm carefully, Fíli reaches up to secure the braid. 

“Ma told me about how you would kick her so much that she would often have to soak in a hot bath to get you to stop. When you grew big enough she told me that I would be able to actually see your foot. The thought to me was so strange that at first, I wanted nothing to do with it. But my curiosity got the better of me. I had to see for myself.” Fíli’s fingers move to the other side of Kíli’s head and he starts to work the knots out carefully.

“So Ma lifted her gown and– “

“Fíli! I don’t want to hear about what Ma has underneath her gown,” Kíli flushes and tries to tug away from Fíli’s hands.

“And you think Ma enjoyed the time you insisted on running around without any trousers on for nearly a whole year?”

“I did not!” Kíli splutters, his face burning in defiance.

“You climbed into a tree in just your smallclothes and it took five of our men to get you down,” Fíli snorts at his brother’s horror, perhaps only exaggerating a little. It had really just been their mother, himself, and Thorin. “And you were always being brought home from our lessons by Balin when you would start to take off –“

“FILI!” Kíli tries to bolt upright, effectively yanking his hair. He lets out a yelp and plops back down quickly, tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

“Now look what you made me do,” Fíli chuckles down at his brother, watching the sulk form on his face.

“Just finish the story,” Kíli grumbles, refusing to look up at his big brother.

“Ma showed me her belly. She was quite heavy by that time; you would be born only a month later, I believe. And I think I almost made the mistake of comparing her to a fattened pony,” Fíli grins, listening to the soft chortle he earns from his brother. “I watched for a moment, half believing she was making everything up because her stomach remained still aside from when she breathed. She told me it would be any second now, that she knew you were awake because you were moving around. You still weren’t doing anything, so I looked up at her and asked her why you weren’t kicking. She told me if I put my hand on her stomach, I might be able to feel you moving around. She said you never stopped wiggling, even after you were born.” Fíli smiles, because even now, Kíli is squirming a little. “Which is something you still seem to enjoy doing.”

Kíli glares and stops his movements, but Fíli knows it won’t last long.

“The second I put my hand on her belly, you kicked me. Rather hard. Ma made this strange noise and I drew my hand back, thinking I had hurt her. She told me it was okay, and that you were just a little more eager than usual. She told me to put my hand back, so I did. And again, the second my skin touched her’s, you kicked me once again. I yanked my hand away and yelled at you for hurting our Ma and she started laughing. Which you didn’t like at all.”

 “Bead,” Fíli hums, finishing up the last part of the braid. He holds out his palm for the second bead, watching as Kíli reaches into his pocket to grab it and then places it once again into Fíli’s palm. Fíli’s fingers close around Kíli’s hand, letting the warmth of his skin radiate through his own for a second.

“She told me this time to just put a single finger on her stomach. So I did. And when you kicked again, we both could see the tiny bump of your foot moving under her skin. I thought it was the strangest thing I had ever seen. When I pulled my hand away, you kicked her so hard she doubled over. I started to yell once again, demanding you stop hurting her, and when I did, you stopped kicking. I’m pretty sure it was the only time you ever listened to me.”

“I listen to you all the time!” Kíli argues as Fíli secures the end of his braid in the bead.

Fíli combs his fingers through the rest of his little brother’s hair, letting the soft strands slide along his skin. “If that’s what helps you sleep at night.”

“Finish the damn story, nadad!”

“Alright, alright,” Fíli chuckles, letting his hands soothe over Kíli’s scalp. He listens to his brother hum in pleasure before he moves on.

“After watching you kick our Ma over and over, I decided you were probably an orc spawn, or something equally as awful. Ma would groan about how miserable she was and Uncle was always discussing his plans for you with Adad. I was starting to feel forgotten, even though that really wasn’t the case. I was jealous about all the attention you were receiving and I decided that I absolutely hated you and didn’t want you to come at all. I knew enough to know that wouldn’t happen, so I started hoping that you would be a girl.”

“Seriously?” Kíli scowls up at his brother, his eyebrows drawing down so low Fíli almost reaches out to flick what little space is left between them.

“I know now, that if you had been a girl, I would have definitely been forgotten. I don’t think Ma would have put you down for a second and Thorin probably would have battled both her and Adad for a chance to hold you. Well, I suppose that was what happened, anyway,” Fíli muses down to his brother, his fingers ghosting over the tips of his ears. “You quickly became everyone’s favorite thing for a while there.”

“Did I?”

“Mahal, Kee,” Fíli snorts, “people were lining up at our door for a chance just to see you and if they were lucky enough, to hold you. Ma had to beat them away with a broom. She probably would have used her sword if anyone would have let her.”

Kíli’s shoulders pull up and he holds his head a little higher. “I bet I was the cutest baby they had ever seen.”

“Aye, you were,” Fíli confirms, but he doesn’t let Kíli’s pride last long. “Up until the second you opened your mouth and wailed for about a good twenty years.”

“I did not!” Kíli protests, and Fíli can’t help but smirk. It almost sounds like wailing, but he has the good graces not to point it out. Well, not right this second at least.

“The whole time Ma was giving birth to you, she was screaming and I was so sure she was going to die. It made me hate you even more, because I wasn’t allowed to see her. I thought she was going to join our ancestors in the Halls of Waiting, and I would never get to tell her goodbye,” Fíli confides, his voice dropping a little in his seriousness. Kíli scooches a little closer, seeking to comfort his brother. “But you came into the world without any complications, announcing yourself at the top of your lungs. Uncle had been holding me the entire time, trying to keep me calm even when he was just as worried for you and Ma as I was. Well, I wasn’t really that worried about you…”

“You are the worst, Fíli,” Kíli frowns, already regretting trying to help comfort his brother when he seems so hell bent on teasing him. 

“When we were allowed to see you and her, Uncle rushed right in, but I was hesitant to follow. I didn’t want to see you, because that would mean you were real. But I wanted to see that Ma was okay so I followed anyways. Thorin already had you in his arms, so I couldn’t really see you. All I could make out was a bundle of screaming cloth. So I went to Ma and made sure she was alright, which she was, mostly. She was pretty tired all things considered, but I could still see her glowing with pride. She asked me if I had seen you yet and I told her no, and that I didn’t want to look at my gross brother. She laughed and told me I couldn’t avoid you forever. I told her I could try and when I did everyone in the room wouldn’t stop laughing at me. Which I was pretty upset about, because at the time, I didn’t think it was very funny.”

“That’s because it wasn’t,” Kíli points out dryly, tilting his head up to stare hard at his brother.

“Ma told me she wouldn’t rest until I held you and I kept trying to get away from Uncle every time he stepped closer. Eventually, Adad just sat me down in the big arm chair and forced me to take you from Thorin. You were shrieking as loud as possible and I wanted nothing to do with you, especially if it involved you howling right in my face. I was cornered, though, and the only thing for it was to hold you so I could be done with it,” Fíli stops for a moment, pressing himself just a little closer to Kíli. “Except, it didn’t work out that way.”

“No?” Kíli asks, partially in confusion but mostly to keep Fíli talking.

“No.” Fíli hums, his hands closing over Kíli’s. He lets the tiny shudder his little brother makes roll through the both of them, just enjoying the sensation before continuing. “The second I laid my eyes on your face, it was over. I knew. Maybe not exactly what it fully meant, but I just knew. You were my One.”

He lets his words sink in, watching as Kíli’s eyes widen a little. “You knew?”

“Of course. When you opened your eyes and saw me, you stopped crying and I think everyone looked over and stared at us. I’m not sure because I couldn’t look away from your face, even if I had wanted to. I remember feeling like everything had ceased to exist for a moment, like everything narrowed down to just you. You took one of my fingers in your tiny hand and refused to let go. And that’s when I was sure that when I touched Ma’s belly, you hadn’t been trying to kick me. You were trying to hold my hand.”

Kíli turns his body around and Fíli’s fingers squeeze his hands, noticing how much different they feel now compared to then. Time had worn callouses into Kíli’s palms, making the skin more rough than soft. His fingers were longer than Fíli’s, now. But still, just as they did then, their hands fit perfectly together. Two halves completing a whole.

“Ma says you cried when I was born.”

“Aye, I did,” Fíli smiles, unashamed in admitting it. “I felt like Mahal had graced me with you, and I knew deep in my heart that you were made for me. Everything felt so intense and the sound of your voice cooing up at me was too much for me to handle. I started crying and Thorin moved quickly to try and take you back, but both of us refused to part. I couldn’t let you go and your hand still remained wrapped around my finger. You screamed until Thorin put you back down in my lap. But once you looked up and saw me there, you stopped crying again. I think you knew, too.”

“Maybe I did,” Kíli watches his brother’s face, leaning just a little bit closer. He wants to press his lips to Fíli’s, wants to feel them against his own, warm and inviting. But he also wants to hear the rest of the story.

“I remember being fascinated by you. Your skin was soft and your hair even softer. And all the sounds you made, even your crying, were wonderful to my ears. I couldn’t wait for you to walk, so I carried you around everywhere I went, and was often scolded for doing so. But I would have never let anything happen to you. I would protect you at all costs. I still will,” Fíli’s hands slide back into his little brother’s hair, watching him slowly push himself up to his knees. “You quickly became my favorite thing in the whole world and people had all but forgotten about my dislike for you. Anywhere I went, you always followed. Anywhere you go, I’ll always come, too,” Fíli’s promise ghosts over Kíli’s lips, just inches away from his face.

“And what if I get to sit on the throne instead of you?” Kíli smirks as he teases, his eyes roving down to Fíli’s mouth.

“Then I would be honored to stand at your side,” Fíli nuzzles his brother’s nose with his own, before finally pressing his lips softly to his brother’s. His hands slide down Kíli’s shoulders, softly gliding over his chest and down to his hips.

Kíli is worth far more than any faraway kingdom and the promises of gold and a crown upon his head. He will follow his uncle and his king wherever he may lead them, but his allegiance will always lie with his brother and his One. If the time ever comes where he must forsake everything for Kíli, Fíli would give everything away for him.

And if he ever must, he was willing to die for his brother.

The words “quest”, “now”, and “Erebor” spin in his mind as he grips Kíli’s hips tight. Fíli pulls him flush against his body, a sense of urgency filling him as he opens his mouth to allow Kíli’s tongue to dart along his teeth. He hadn’t expected his day to turn into this, especially after telling his brother the tale of how he had first hated and resented his entire existence.

But now, as he feels Kíli’s erection pressing against his thigh through his trousers, he couldn’t stop himself even if he had wanted to. Maybe Kíli can feel the urgency, too.

Fíli runs his tongue along Kíli’s, his hands slipping over the front of his brother’s tunic to undo the heavy belt. The clunk echoes in the clearing and Kíli shivers from the noise. His own hands reach up to fumble with Fíli’s belt, getting it off in record time.

Fíli pulls away after a moment, catching his breath as he moves to begin disrobing his little brother. “If this is the way you behave, perhaps I should tell you tales more often.”

“Shut up, Fee,” Kíli huffs, his hands working in time with Fíli’s to shed the thick tunic from his body. Fíli takes it from Kíli’s hands, getting up to walk a little ways away from the bank where it becomes more grass and less dirt. He can already hear the conniption fit over how dirty the tunic will be, but all he can do is smile as he lays it down on the ground. He doesn’t want the grass to irritate his little brother’s skin.

Kíli gets up to follow him without being asked or told, shedding his undershirt along the way. “D’you think anyone will come looking for us?” he asks as his hands fly to the laces on his trousers.

“Did you tell anyone where you were going?” Fíli already knows the answer before he even asks. Kíli rarely tells anyone where he’s going when he runs off.

“Nah,” he replies as he sits down on the tunic. He begins to untie his boots, deciding they would be safe enough to get naked. He wants to fuck facing his brother, and if he leaves his pants on, well that just wasn’t going to happen. “We’re close enough, so if we hear anyone coming we can just hop into the creek,” Kíli points towards the water as he pulls one of his heavy boots off.

“That water has to be freezing,” Fíli furrows his brow, but quickly pulls off his undershirt. The spring air is warm, but just up the creek Fíli had seen chunks of ice still thawing in the sun.

“Should help your dick wilt then,” Kíli smirks as he tugs at his other boot.

Fíli rolls his eyes. Though, he supposes given between jumping in the icy water and having their relationship exposed, he’ll take the former any day. At least, until he rules with a heavy crown of gold on his head. He’s already promised to crown Kíli consort. There were no laws against their relationship, explicitly. But Fíli was pretty sure it was just common knowledge that it was considered wrong. Not that it would stop either of them, and he was sure their Ma knew, anyways.

But he might want to wait until he was king and the only one able to change the law to divulge the true nature of their relationship.

If anyone at that point wanted to argue it with him, they could take it up with Mahal and the Valar; Fíli had not chosen Kíli as his One. The Gods had.

Though, if he had been given a choice, he would never have chosen anyone else. Kíli was all he needed and all he wanted.

 Fíli watches as Kíli drags his pants out of his bootsocks before pulling his trousers off, taking his smallclothes with them. Fíli stops his own disrobing midway through as Kíli lets his legs fall open.

“I’m not fucking you while you still have those socks on,” Fíli snorts.

“Why not? It’s cold.”

“You look ridiculous. You could at least straighten them out,” Fíli shakes his head as Kíli pulls them all the way back up to his knees. Okay, perhaps that was a rather cute image, but Fíli was not going to admit it to himself right now. “What about if people come? Do you frequently bathe with your socks on?”

Kíli lifts one of his eyebrows. “I suppose you make a fair point.”

While Kíli unrolls his socks and discards them in his pile of clothing, Fíli kicks out of his own boots. He takes his socks off, like he should, before letting his pants drop to the ground. He steps out of them and sheds his undergarments before making his way over to his eagerly waiting brother.

Kíli spreads his legs to allow Fíli to slide in between them, watching his every move like a hungry animal. Fíli wastes little time in wrapping a hand around Kíli’s cock, slightly softened from the cold air. Kíli moans quietly, letting his head fall back a little as he keeps himself propped up on his elbows.

Fíli lines his own erection up next to his brother’s, taking them both in his hand. The slide of his skin along Kíli’s sets his whole body on fire, tingling through every nerve and fiber of his being. He leans over to capture Kíli’s lips in his own once more, slipping his tongue inside his mouth when Kíli moans again.

Fíli pulls away before it becomes too much, watching his brother’s eyes flutter. His face is flushed an enticing shade of pink and Fíli thinks this is how he likes seeing Kíli the best. This, and when he’s absolutely wrecked from being fucked long and hard.

“Shit,” Kíli groans as his hips buck into the warm hand surrounding him. “I don’t think we have any oil,” he laments and Fíli smiles down at him.

“There’s a small vial in the inner pocket on the right,” Fíli uses his free hand to point towards the pocket he’s indicating.

“Really?” Kíli’s voice is a mix of astonishment and exasperation.

“I like to be prepared,” Fíli shrugs and continues slowly stroking their cocks together. “You can thank me now or later.”

“We’ll see how well you do,” Kíli jests and Fíli slaps his hand down against his thigh. Not enough to truly hurt him, but enough to sting for a moment.

“Hey!” Kíli snarls at him, though the twitch of his dick against his brother’s is hard to miss. Fíli can’t help but smirk in his discovery. He stores the knowledge away for later.

Kíli hands over the tiny bottle when he finds it; inner pocket is hardly specific enough when his big brother has at least four inside his tunic. Fíli lets go of both of their erections with a tiny whine from his brother’s lips. He ignores the sound and slicks up his fingers after uncorking the bottle. Pouring a little more oil on his hand, he slicks up his cock before putting the stopper back in and setting the bottle off to the side.

Fíli reaches his hand between Kíli’s legs, listening to the delicious noise his brother makes as a finger runs over his entrance. He sits back a little, letting his free hand spread Kíli’s legs a bit wider. He loves watching himself work his brother’s ass open; loves the way his hole stretches around his fingers. His eyes glance up to Kíli’s, checking for any sign of discomfort as he presses the first finger into his body.

With no visible sign of pain and no word for him to stop, Fíli presses it in all the way, his eyes flicking back down to his hand. It doesn’t take long for Kíli to relax around the intrusion so he slips another finger in alongside the first, watching Kíli’s hole open around them. Fíli smiles up at his brother, spreading his fingers slightly inside of Kíli’s body. His brother groans from the stretch, rolling his hips down to meet his fingers.

“I can take another, Fee, please,” Kíli whines and Fíli was never one to deny his baby brother anything. He quickly adds the third, letting the sound of Kíli’s moan wash over him. He loves the noises his brother makes when they fuck. His cock aches to be in his fingers place, but he wants to stretch him properly. Having done this so many times before, they both were no longer strangers to the repercussions of what impulsiveness and carelessness can bring. Fíli twists his wrist a little before searching upwards, his fingers rubbing over the little bundle of nerves inside of his brother’s body. Kíli cries out, the sound ringing through the clearing around them.

“Please, Fee,” Kíli begs, his hips moving in time with his brother’s fingers in his ass. “I’m ready. I want your cock inside me, please,” Kíli whimpers, his body slightly shaking as Fíli continues to rub the spot relentlessly.

When Kíli’s body becomes pliable around Fíli’s fingers, he finally gives in to his brother’s begging for his dick. He pushes himself back in between his brother’s legs, using a hand under his knee to lift his hips as the other pulls out of his hole to guide the head to Kíli’s entrance. When he’s lined himself up, he slowly begins to push in, stretching Kíli’s ass wide around his cock.

“Fee,” Kíli groans, his hands reaching up to tangle into Fíli’s hair. He muses over how Kíli’s braids won’t be the only ones needing to be fixed when they’re done as he buries himself inside of his brother’s ass. He fits so perfectly around him and Fíli shudders once he’s seated fully inside of his body. He leans over to nip at Kíli’s throat. The moan his brother makes is beautiful as he exposes more of his skin to Fíli’s mouth.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Fíli mumbles against his ear, his tongue flicking out to run along the sensitive tip. When he feels his brother’s body relax around his cock, he gradually begins to rock his hips, just allowing Kíli to get used to the feeling of being stuffed so full before he really starts to fuck him.

“Faster,” Kíli demands, tugging gently on Fíli’s braids.

“Pushy,” Fíli scolds against his ear, but submits to his brother’s request anyway. His hips move a little faster as he pulls himself out just a little bit more each thrust. Kíli whines low in his throat, forcing his hips down in time with each move.  

Fíli pulls away from Kíli’s throat, his eyes roaming over the tiny marks that will fade before they even make it home. He loves them though; loves the sight of his teeth claiming what is his and only his. He knows how much Kíli loves to see his own on Fíli’s skin, but he has far less control than Fíli does, so he’s only allowed to bite and suck at the inside of his brother’s thighs. It’s part of the reason he never passes up the offer to let his little brother fuck him with his mouth.

Kíli lets one of his hands fall from his brother’s hair. His nails softly scrape over the skin of his shoulder before his hand moves up his neck and over his face to cup Fíli’s cheek in a warm palm. His thumb rubs over his brother’s lips, a gorgeous shade of pink from being kissed and nibbled on. Kíli can’t help himself when he slides his thumb into his brother’s mouth, whimpering when Fíli sucks it in and runs his tongue along the skin. His mouth his hot and wet and Kíli wishes it was his cock being pulled deeper inside his brother’s perfect mouth instead.

With a slight adjustment to his angle, Fíli finds exactly what he’s looking for when his dick drags over that little spot that makes his brother melt into his every touch. Kíli cries loudly when it’s hit, his back arching as his hips slam down to meet Fíli’s. “Fee! There! Please!”

Fíli runs a hand down his brother’s stomach, rocking his hips without changing his angle so he hits it with every thrust. His brother whimpers below him, broken words falling from his lips as he begs Fíli to keep moving. Kíli’s thumb falls out of Fíli’s mouth, his hand quickly grabbing onto one of his brother’s arms as the pleasure starts to become too much and yet not nearly enough. It coils low in his gut, burning hot and bright as he loses himself to the sensations.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Kee,” Fíli soothes him as he picks up his pace, watching his brother quickly falling apart below him. “You’re doing great,” he smiles down at his little brother, watching his eyes fight to stay open. His eyebrows are drawn upward, his mouth parting as a continuous string of whimpers leaves his throat. “You take my cock so well, brother.”

“Fee,” Kíli whines, his hand tugging harshly on the braid still tangled around it. His other hand leaves Fíli’s arm, trying to reach down between them so he can wrap his fingers around his dick. Fíli’s too quick, though, and smacks his hand away before it can reach its destination.

“No, Kee, I want you to come from just my cock,” he chides his brother, his voice soft but with the trace of authority he knows Kíli loves for him to use like this.  Kíli chokes back a sob at the gentle command, but stops reaching down to stroke himself to completion.

“Yes, nadad,” he moans, lifting his hips to angle Fíli’s cock in him to apply even more pressure to the bundle of nerves.

Fíli starts to thrust harder, feeling himself quickly edging towards release as his brother whines below him. He knows exactly what he needs, so he pushes his hands underneath both of his knees and lifts his ass up from the ground. Kíli wails from the angle and quickly settles his legs on his brother’s shoulders, his body starting to shake when Fíli shoves himself as deep inside of his hole as he can. It’s the most tantalizing mix of pain and pleasure and Kíli finds himself lost in it within mere seconds. He can no longer hear the sound of the creek churning slowly, or the quiet noise of birds in the trees above him. All he can hear are the wet sounds of Fíli’s cock driving into his ass over and over, the slap of his balls against his skin, and the sweet sound of his brother’s voice as he starts whispering the most lovely filth down at him.

“Look at you, Kee. You’re such a needy, little slut for my cock, aren’t you brother?” Fíli smirks at him as he whines even louder.

“Y-Yes!” Kíli screams as Fíli slams into him. “Mahal… I love your cock so much,” he whines as he yanks his brother’s braid. “Please, Fee, I need to come, I,” Kíli begs as his orgasm starts to build.

“Go on,” Fíli encourages him. He lets one of his hands fall from Kíli’s thighs and slides it up his body and to his mouth. Kíli sucks two of his fingers in like his life depends on them being there. His tongue glides over them and presses between them, moaning around them like the perfect whore he is. Fíli groans at the sight. “I want to see you come, Kee.”

Kíli whimpers at his brother’s words, his face flushing in sudden realization as to what hand is in his mouth and more importantly, where it had been. _Fucking bastard,_ is Kíli’s last rational thought before he lets himself go and he shudders in his release, spurting over his own chest as Fíli fucks him through his orgasm.

The tight clench of his brother’s ass around his cock is all Fíli needs and he’s soon spilling his seed deep inside of Kíli’s body. He growls as he leans down to nip possessively at his shoulder, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he milks the last drops of come from his dick. Kíli whines at the overstimulation, but allows his brother to continue, loving the feeling of being used like this.

The world slowly starts to fill in once more as they calm down. No longer can Fíli just hear the soft pants of his brother’s mouth. He can now hear the birdsong once more, muted and subdued from all the noise they had been making in the clearing. The creek bubbles in his ears as he slips his cock from his brother’s body, reveling in the groan he makes at the feeling of being empty. A rabbit scampers through the undergrowth somewhere in the distance, as Fíli lowers Kíli’s shaking legs back to the ground.

“I love you,” he mouths against Kíli’s skin, tongue laving apologetically over the bite mark on his shoulder.

“I love you too, Fee,” Kíli smiles down at him, his eyes heavy as his body still rolls with waves of pleasure in the afterglow.

Fíli watches his seed slowly leak out of his brother’s swollen hole. If Kíli wasn’t always begging him to move faster and harder inside of him, Fíli would almost feel bad for how hard he fucks his brother sometimes. He can feel the sweat on both of their bodies as he draws away. One look at his brother’s hair has him sighing. “I just fixed your braids and now look at them.”

“If you think mine are bad, I would strongly suggest you not look at your own,” Kíli retorts and watches the look of horror on his brother’s face when he reaches up and quickly pulls them free of their beads.

“Kíli!” he shouts down at him, watching his brother scramble from below him. Kíli gets up faster than he can grab him and bounces away before Fíli can seize his ankle and yank him back down. His brother has played this game far too many times before.

“If you want ‘em you can come and get ‘em,” Kíli grins down at Fíli.

He lets out a sigh, watching Kíli track every one of his movements. He pulls on his smallclothes first, then his trousers, keeping one eye on his brother the entire time. Fíli knows it’s useless, he can never outrun Kíli. Not that he particularly wants to chase his naked brother through a forest. At least, not right this second. He’d done plenty of that growing up. So instead, he plays dirty.

“You loved going without your trousers so much as a dwarfling, I’m sure it would surprise no one for you to show up at Ma’s door in just your tunic,” Fíli smirks as he gathers up Kíli’s pants and smallclothes in his arms, jumping up before Kíli’s mind can catch up to his brother’s words.

“Fíli!” Kíli shrieks at him as Fíli takes off down the bank, his feet catching on tiny rocks in the mud. He probably should have put his boots on first. He stops a few feet away, watching his brother torn between running after him and feeling properly ashamed of the situation he put himself in.

He hangs his head dejectedly and Fíli tries to ignore the pang in his heart at the sight. So his brother was willing to play dirty, too.

Fíli pads a little closer, watching his brother glance at him. “I propose a fair trade,” Fíli smiles at him from his place on the bank. “Your clothing for my beads, AND you must braid them into my hair after we have a bath when we get home.”

Kíli hates braiding. It almost seems as though he’s considering the thought of walking naked through Ered Luin to be worth the torture of braiding his brother’s hair. He sighs once his decision is reached.

“I choose naked,” he glares at Fíli.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Fíli shrugs and turns around to continue up the bank.

“Wait, Fee! I was just kidding! I’ll braid your hair, just give me back my trousers. Please!” Kíli runs after him, his hands clasped tight around the beads, making sure he wouldn’t lose them in the grass to be never found again.

Fíli chuckles and turns around, tossing his brother’s clothes out to him. “That’s what I thought.”

Kíli walks towards him with the bundle in his arms, only moving to put them on once Fíli’s beads are secure in his brother’s hands. “Well, you’re hardly any fun,” Kíli pouts as he tugs on his smallclothes and his pants far quicker than usual. He was not going to give his brother the chance to double cross him.  

“I take my braids very seriously,” Fíli smiles at him, watching his brother scowl as they head back to collect their tunics and boots. They sit down side by side to pull on their socks, their shoulders brushing together as they begin to yank their boots on and lace them up.

“I cannot believe you hated me, even if it was before I was born,” Kíli sighs a little as he finishes tying a knot in his bootlaces.

“I don’t think it was ever really hate,” Fíli replies, trying to remember what the exact emotion felt like as a young child. “It was jealousy, mostly.”

“Why would you ever be jealous of me?” Kíli asks him with a snort that sounds far too self-deprecating for Fíli’s liking. His heart squeezes a little at his tone.

“Because you’re amazing, Kíli,” Fíli frowns as he turns towards his little brother.

“Sure,” Kíli chuckles, but it’s humorless and Fíli knows that.

“Really, Kíli, you are. You are the best archer I’ve ever seen. You can whittle a block of wood into the most amazing ornaments, just ask anyone. They sell so well at the market that you have to make them months in advance before Durin’s Day. I’ve never seen anyone with as much love in their heart, as I have in yours. I’ve also never seen anyone hold their own in an argument with Uncle quite like you, not even Ma. You’re far more intelligent than anyone gives you credit for. You learned the Khuzdul alphabet even before I did. And I’ve seen the things you’ve drawn,” Fíli can’t help himself from rambling on in his admiration.

Kíli flushes deeper and deeper at his brother’s praise, especially at the last bit. “You should not look at other people’s private things,” he reprimands under his breath.

“Kíli, I know what your ass looks like stretched around my cock, I am pretty sure there is nothing private between us,” he grins as Kíli turns bright red. “You’re an amazing fighter and I would never want another dwarf beside me in battle, and you are the only person I want standing beside me when I take over Erebor. Not just as a consort, Kíli. But as an equal. As a king,” Fíli confides with him.

Kíli takes a moment, just blinking at his brother before he opens his mouth, closes it, and then opens it again. “You what?”

“I may know more about diplomacy and policy and other things you don’t exactly have the patience for, but I don’t have the same passion and heart like you do. We balance each other out, we make each other whole. I could never have you just playing the role of consort. You are just as much a prince and future king as I am,” he smiles at Kíli, watching a various array of emotions playing out on his face. “Of course, if you wanted to rule beside me, that is,” Fíli adds. He knows his brother has little interest in being the king of Erebor, but that was only in the event that Fíli ever died or abdicated his place.

“I never really thought about it like that,” Kíli admits and turns his head back to watch the creek. The water continued to move along downstream towards the river before flooding out to the sea. Its course was only ever changed by time itself, and Kíli felt a little like that in the moment. He knew one day he would end up at the gates of Erebor, he had just never stopped to consider that he would be more than a place at the king’s right hand. Like the creek before him, he always assumed he had no choice as to where he would always end up.

“You don’t have to answer me now,” Fíli reminds Kíli, bumping his shoulder against his brother’s, “take some time and think about it. I only want what **_you_** want,” he smiles as he moves to stand up.

Kíli feels the change deep in his bones as he stands. He knows that one day he and his brother will leave with their uncle on the very quest he had been told would take place someday; to slay a dragon and take back their rightful home in the halls of their lost kingdom.  As he slips back on his undershirt and tunic, buckling his belt in place, he mulls over his brother’s words in his mind.

Maybe he wasn’t like the creek at all. Maybe he truly had a say in his future and his life. Even if Kíli chose to renounce his own place as heir and take off to see the world, Fíli would never stand in the way of that choice. Not that he would ever want to leave his brother’s side. But what Fíli was offering him was more than what he had ever been given and above what he had ever thought possible.

Perhaps, even things that he once thought of as unwavering, could one day be changed.

Kíli realizes he has a lot to think about as his brother stands and helps him up from the ground. Fíli grabs his pipe where it had been forgotten on the rock as he heads back towards their home in the mountain. He follows behind Fíli for a moment, before speeding up to link his fingers with his brother’s. Sure, he’d love to see the world, and to reclaim the kingdom of Erebor. But more than anything, he simply wants to always be with his brother; with his One.

No matter what the future will bring him, Kíli thinks he will be ready for whatever it gives him; will always be happy, as long as he is with Fíli. He can take anything, as long as he always gets to stay by his brother’s side.

 


End file.
